Konoha Babylon: His First Time
by PenumbraChey
Summary: The memory that haunts him. His one time with the girl of his dreams. Why did it have to turn out like this? Chouji about Ino Not really sure how to categorize this story... that's why I picked General.


A/N: This story is the other point of view from one of the "entries" from my first attempt at fan fiction Konoha Babylon: Ino Diaries there are a few details that I have since found out are off in the original piece…I won't say what they are…oh well too late to change it now. I always wanted to write Chouji's side of things. It's also the first time I wrote a (mostly) serious stand alone story to post.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama holds the rights to Naruto and the extra wonderful characters of Team 10. I only hold the rights to my twisted imagination.

* * *

His First Time

It was one of Chouji's most treasured memories, but also one of his biggest regrets--

Late February, when he was sixteen, Ino had invited him to stop over at her home one evening. His first reaction had been, _Is this some kind of date? _When he'd arrived and found out that her parents were out of town, he'd experienced a strange excitement: _What's going on, is this it? Is she going to confess something wonderful tonight? _

He did his best to act as normal as possible. It turned out to be pretty easy since she had made dinner. It was a fairly nice dinner too: appetizer, soup, and a really generous main course. _She's cooking dinner just for me. She loves me, I just knew it! She really, really loves me. _He happily devoured everything offered to him.

"Chouji," Ino finally spoke up as he was finishing up the last of his beef, "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you over here."

_This is it. I don't want to interrupt her. I've had such a crush on her for so long; let her say it first. _He nodded while he chewed on the last mouthful.

"I overheard you talking to Shikamaru the other day."

"What, when?" This caught him totally off guard. _What is she talking about? Why is she bringing Shikamaru into this?_

"When I was out patrolling for our mission, I actually came back about ten minutes before you thought I did. I heard you talking about your jutsu, the variation of it, and I was just a bit… curious." Her voice dropped into a sultry tone.

"Y-y-you did…you are?" He swallowed hard, "Ino…I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll show me."

"The variation…well it is a traditional talent for men in my family, but…" He felt faint, _She's curious…__**sex**__…Omigod…but does she..? _"I haven't perfected it yet…I don't even know if I should…"

"I'm willing to risk it if you are."

"I've never…"

"You're a virgin," Ino smiled sweetly, "that's okay…" She tenderly took his hand in hers.

_She's going say it's her first time too. _He felt another nervous flutter of his heart.

"I'll be your guide; I know just what'll make you feel good." She stood up, still holding onto his hand. "Com'on, I promise I'll be gentle." She tugged playfully.

_No. __**Yes. **__No way. __**Sex.**__ No, I can't. __**Ino. Oh hell, yes!**_He got up followed her toward her room. _At least she's holding my hand, so it's sort of like a date. __**Yeah right.**_He continued to argue with himself, _Usually you do something nice for the girl and she invites you in. You talk about your dreams, your feelings and then somewhere down the line… __**Not Ino. Right to the good part. **__ I'd hoped she'd wait, if not for me, then for Sasuke. However, her behavior has announced that this was deliberately planned. __**Bet that you make a good impression on her and she'll forget about anyone else but me. **_

She sat down on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. "Don't be shy, you've made it this far."

He sat down beside her, "So what do I do now?" He could feel the blush across his face, as well as the other rush of blood through his body.

"Well, you have two options. If you're feeling too self-conscious you can undress yourself…or," she leaned to say sweetly in his ear as she slid a hand across his chest, "we can strip each other down." She moved her mouth to kiss his in a light brush of their lips.

_She's being such a tease. Do I really want to do this? __**Sure, a pretty girl wrapped around you, every teenage boy's fantasy. **__But this is the girl I really think I want…for keeps. __**Enjoy the opportunity you've been given, at least you'll get some action before your best friend. Oh yeah, bragging rights. **__Not like this!_

He felt a tugging at the bottom edge of his t-shirt. _I guess she's trying to make the decision for me. __**Go for it. Give her top a good yank and see what she's got under there. **_

She finished pulling his t-shirt over his head, then gave him another kiss. A moment later she spoke, "Com'on Chouji, show me what you've got." Her lips brushed his ear lobe gently she took it between them and pulled on it ever so softly.

_**I waaannt this. Oh please, take me now. **_He could feel how strongly his body was responding, but some part of him still wanted his original dream. _I wanted my first time to be perfect, romantic, a true love kind of thing. Not just wild sex on a whim…and not even my whim at that. __**But you want this, you know you do. She's all you've ever wanted. **_With a moan, he frantically grabbed the edge of her top and began to slide it over her head.

"I knew you'd get over your shyness," she whispered in his ear.

Her pale shoulder was in front of his face as she said it. _**Go on, try to nibble on that. **_He hesitated for a moment. As he started to bend slightly, she leaned back slightly so her could get a better view of her body as she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. Almost against his will he saw his hands reach forward to slide the straps off her shoulders. "You're sooo beautiful," his throat felt painfully tight as he said it. The sight of her rosy pink nipples… _**They're waiting for your touch. Go on do it.**_ He hesitated. She leaned forward slightly the reached down for his pants brushing his chest lightly with her left breast as she did so. A powerful almost electrical shudder ran from his chest to his aroused groin making him gasp. _**What are you scared of, she's here with you, completely by her own choice. Just do whatever it takes. **__But I… __**You want to make her happy, give her what she wants. **_

She slid his pants off. "I thought you would have been a boxer guy, but at least I can tell you're looking forward to this." She tilted her face back up to smile at him. Slowly she brought her body forward so that she straddled him, her underwear against his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

The moan he made was a noise that fell somewhere between pleasured and agonized. Her lips brushed his with a feathery lightness. "What do I do now?" He barely realized he'd said it.

"Lean back. Then I'll let you know where to go from there." She put her hand to the center of his chest and pushed lightly.

He did his best to follow her instructions, the pressure of her against him as he did so made him gasp.

"So you like that, do you?" she smiled a sultry smile, "Just wait until the layer between us is gone." She rocked against him as she leaned down to kiss him.

_Oh- my-God, oh- my-God, oh- my-God, oh- my-God. __**Get on with it tell her how much you want her…now, now. **_His lips responded to the way her mouth felt against his. Then she let her tongue delve into his mouth, and almost nervously met it with his own. _**Reach down and get those panties off her. You can bet that's her next objective. **__Can't it just stay like this…? _He could feel the soft heat of her breasts as they pressed against him. _What if I have some sort of performance anxiety? __**You're probably the best equipped guy Konoha. If the ladies just knew, you'd be really popular. **__There's more to it than that. This is Ino…the one…the only one. _

He'd been half lost in his thoughts, but he didn't miss it when she broke off the kiss. He tilted his head up to try to follow her mouth for the first moment. Then she slid herself back, pulling his briefs off, "Hello there." She smiled as she kneeled next to his feet.

_**She's admiring what you have, this is your moment. **__I don't know what to do…what can I say…I…she's smiling…oh. __**Say something**_. He hesitated for an instant.

"So show me where your jutsu can take this?" her voice purred. "I'm ready for an adventure."

For the briefest second he felt disappointment. _That's right she's only here out of curiosity. __**Yes, but she still showed interest in what she saw as she unveiled you…so what if she wants more. At least she wants and you're gonna get!! Give it to her, what could it possibly hurt? **__I guess… _He closed his eyes with a sigh and did the variant of the Bubun Baika no Jutsu.

He heard a slightly nervous giggle come from Ino's direction. Then she said quietly, "Chouji, I don't think there's a woman in all of the Land of Fire who could handle that."

He opened his eyes to see that he had over done it by a fair margin. He blushed as he stammered, "I…I can readjust…just let me know…whe…when you think its right." _I can't believe I just did that. _He set about to bringing down the scale a bit.

Again a light giggle from Ino, "I guess this is a different kind of performance anxiety. Oooh, stop right there, I might be able to handle that."

"Might be able to?" he said it in a nervous almost whisper. _**Why did you have to go and say that? If that's what she says she wants… give it to her. **__I don't want anything to go wrong. _

She was already moving up along him_,_ her panties now gone. Cautiously she raised her hips to settle into a position against him. Then he felt the moist heat as she started to slide herself around him. "Unnh," she half moaned and he realized he had echoed her. He realized how badly he wanted to push himself deeper, but he also wanted to follow her lead. Slowly, she slid herself down against him. Then she spoke softly in a half gasping voice, "You can move with me you know. Just try it, I'm sure you'll find your rhythm."

Cautiously he started to try to move, and found that very quickly his movements synchronized with hers. _This is amazing, every moment it just keeps getting better and better. _

A very pleased sounding gasp left Ino's mouth.

_**Oh yeah, she is definitely sounding like a happy girl. **__No complaints here either… _He moaned again, and suddenly felt an additional sense of urgency wave through him. The perfect unison continued as they wordlessly sped up their pace. He gazed up at her, watching her arch and smile as she rocked against him. _Is this it… I feel like…_he closed his eyes…_like I'm… _A moment of absolute bliss took him over then, he gasped suddenly as his pleasure turned into a searing pain. _Oh no no no no NO!! I haven't lost it like this since I first started learning to do the Bubun Baika no Jutsu. Don't let me hurt her!! _He didn't hear any screaming and opened his eyes relieved to see that Ino had somehow managed to get safely away. However he had to fight down his urge to scream a he struggled to regain control of his body which was almost randomly expanding and contracting various body parts. He felt his had smash into an object and hear the sound of it shattering. _I hope that wasn't something that can't be replaced. _A moment later it was over. He felt all clammy. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a disgusting as I feel._

"Damn, that looked painful." Ino's voice came up along side the bed.

He sat up slowly on the bed. _I'm so glad I didn't break the bed frame during all this. _The swirls on his cheeks were glowing with his embarrassed blush. "Oh yeah, it was, but I'm okay now." He mumbled, _don't look at her face. I don't want her to see what a failure I am. I'll look at my hands. That's a safe place. I really didn't want to disappoint you._ "I'm sorry; I warned you I hadn't perfected it yet."

Ino sat next to him on the bed. She reached from behind and wrapped her arms gently around him and rested her head against the back of his shoulder.

Chouji could sense the familiar energies as she used a bit of her healing chakra on him. _That feels wonderful too. _He smiled contentedly.

"Its okay, no harm done to me at any rate, I'm sure you'll master that jutsu in no time." she tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "If nothing else, it was one exciting ride." She kissed him on the cheek, then she started to giggle.

He started to laugh too. They both lay back on the bed laughing for what must have been five minutes. _What now?_ Chouji worried, _What should I tell her? Is there something she needs to hear? I could tell her I love her. __**No, she'd probably laugh at you at a time like this. Say something more like Sasuke would say, all self confidence…and mockery.**_ He sat up on the edge of the bed. _**That's it be fired up. **_"Yes, I will master this someday and make some girl very happy someday." He looked her over and added, "If it doesn't turn out to be you, you'll forgive me, won't you?"

Ino just laughed again then smiled up at him "Sure, we're still friends and teammates."

"Never doubted it," he replied. "Just remember that this jutsu ensures the continuation of my family line. Once I master it, girls will be lining up for some Chouji action, so don't go and get jealous on me because you only got the first taste." _Oh dammit, I was so stuck on the idea of imitating Sasuke's ego that I totally lost it. Don't hate me, Ino._

"You big fool, what ever makes you think I'm the jealous type?" she sat up and hugged him, "I'm the one who makes people jealous." She giggled.

_Thank you, I forgot your ego is almost as big as Sasuke's._ He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

--Yes, years later that memory still haunted him. He watched her back as she stretched as they were waking up after camping on a mission. Her movements were so very sensual as she reached her arms out before her, then upward, then gently rocked her neck from left to right, rolling her shoulders.

_Why can't I say what I really feel when I'm around her. We can talk about anything else openly but I can never bring up my feelings. I'm know I'm scared that if something goes wrong that it might effect our working relationship…as well as our friendship. You think after all this time…_

The blonde head turned over a pale shoulder to face him. "So, ready to get back home?" her smile warmed him in a way the morning sunshine never would.

"You bet." He replied returning the smile with a contented one of his own. _Maybe next time…_


End file.
